A Summer with Snape
by court2010
Summary: Sequel/spin off of my story 'Protecting Potter' - summary and recap given if you haven't read that. Snape and female Harry spend the summer together. Can their new bond survive all their arguments?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a squeal to **_**Protecting Potter**_**. If you haven't read it, the gist is: Snape and a female HP growing past their differences during the struggle of defeating Voldemort. **_**Protecting Potter**_** ends with her defeating Voldemort and then Snape asking Neville Longbottom (her boyfriend) to let him speak to female Harry in private, where he then invites Adrianne to his home for the summer. I've also included an excerpt from the last chapter… Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? We all know I don't own HP. (^_^) Although, I wish I did.**_

_"Longbottom, I need to speak to Potter, alone. If you could go ahead to the castle," Snape asked. Neville nodded, giving a smile to Adrianne before taking off. Adrianne watched Neville run off towards the castle as she waited for Snape to speak._

_"The school year is almost over," Snape stated. Adrianne didn't understand where he was going with this. Snape then seemed to be at a difficulty for words, "Potter, I don't know if you have any plans for the summer holiday or if you wanted to go back to your muggle relatives," Adrianne giggled at that last statement. Snape the corners of Snape's mouth turned up in a small smile, "I didn't think that was the case after what happened there last summer."_

_Snape then paused. Putting his hands on Adrianne's shoulders, looking at her seriously, "But, I… Well, I wanted to… I wanted to offer you residence at my summer home, with me." Snape finished quickly._

_Adrianne looked at Snape speechless, not expecting an offer like this._

_After Adrianne didn't answer immediately Snape began, "this is just an offer, you may turn it down-" Adrianne then interrupted Snape._

_"Professor Snape, I can't imagine any other way I'd like to spend my holiday." Adrianne said, being downright truthful._

_A wide smile stretched across Snape's face as Adrianne took his hand and then they returned to the castle together._

_The End._

**1.**

Adrianne was packing her trunk for the end of the school year was only moments away. Adrianne still in complete disbelief of everything that has recently happened to her, Voldemort had fallen, and Snape had offered her residence in his home for the summer.

It was almost a year ago that Dumbledore had come and rescued her from her horrid relatives, the Dursley's and since then her bond with the potion's master had grown. Adrianne couldn't imagine another person she would want to spend her summer with, well other than her friends or boyfriend, Neville.

If someone had told her before that in this past year she was going to be spending her summer with Professor Snape, Adrianne would have never believe it. How times had changed. She never imagined the love and respect she could have towards Severus Snape. He was more like a guardian to her than anyone else in her life.

**2.**

"Adrianne? You almost ready?" Hermione asked as she snapped her trunk shut.

"Yes, of course," Adrianne answered. "I'll finish my packing after everyone gone on the train. I don't need to be ready until later this evening after Snape's fixed his classroom and office for the summer holiday."

Hermione smiled and nodded, she still couldn't believe how things have changed. Although she was glad she and her potion's professors weren't at each other's throats anymore. Adrianne helped Hermione get her trunk out of their dormitory and into the emptying common room. Then Adrianne felt someone's arms wrap around her from behind. She twirled around and was faced in the arms of Neville Longbottom who then cupped her cheek in his hand and pulled her face towards his.

"I'm going to miss you this summer!" Adrianne sighed as she reached her arms around his neck and pulled herself in for another kiss.

"Miss Potter and Mr. Longbottom, that isn't behavior I would expect from Gryffindors, especially ones that are going to be seventh year students soon!" McGonagall exclaimed as she enter the common room. "However, being the last day of school I can't take points away or give out detentions," she said lightheartedly and with a smile.

Neville's cheeks reddened as he went to grab his trunk and then taking Adrianne's hand in his they stepped out of the common room, Ron and Hermione following close by. And soon they all stood before the Hogwarts Express, they all boarded the vast red train and found a compartment.

"Adrianne, the trains taking off soon shouldn't you be going off to Snape's?" Ron said, still in complete disbelief of where she's spending her summer.

"I've got a few minutes," Adrianne said carefree and she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, except for then the train lurched forward.

"Maybe not," Hermione chimed as she quickly lifted her head to plank a quick kiss on Neville and hummed a goodbye to all her friends and then in a quick moment she was out of their compartment and was back on Hogwarts grounds, watching the train begin to emit smoke and trail off into the distance.

**3.**

Adrianne watched the train until it was a speck in the distance. Then she heard a small crack behind her and felt a hand rest of her shoulder. She turned around feeling startled and saw Professor Snape behind her

"How'd you aparate?" She said instantly.

"Once the students leave for summer holiday Dumbledore removes the charm inhibiting it."

"Mmm…" Adrianne said in response still looking at the spot on the horizon where the train has disappeared to.

"Potter, you don't have to spend this summer with me if you have somewhere else you'd rather be."

Adrianne tweaked a smile, no matter how their relationship might grow, Snape still rarely called her by her first name.

"No, of course not," she said honestly, "I've just never watched the train leave before, I just got a little caught up in the moment."

"Understandable," Snape responded as he began to walk back to the castle, Adrianne noticed he had left her and she dashed after him to be by his side as they walked back together. Adrianne followed her professor all the way back to his office. Soon she was sitting comfortably in his office, in his desk chair, with her ankles crossed and her feet resting on his desktop. Snape snickered when he noticed this and continued to finish packing his belongings into cupboards for safe keeping over the summer holiday.

**4.**

Before long Snape had turned to Adrianne, "that's the last of it, Potter. Ready to be off?"

Adrianne gave Snape a staggered look and she slowly moved her feet off of his desk. "I uh, haven't completely packed yet."

Snape gave her an exasperated, but affectionate look, "I thought you were done and that's why you were just sitting around here."

"Yeah, I kind of forgot, Professor." Adrianne shrugged her shoulders in endearing innocence.

Snape gave a small grin, rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go off and finish. Adrianne gave a grin, looking Snape in the eyes and bounced out of the office.

"_Maybe a summer with a young girl won't be as easy as I imagined…" _Snape pondered to himself, but before he knew it he heard thumping outside his office. Stepping outside he saw Adrianne dragging her trunk down the stairs of the dungeon, her trunk thumping on each step. Snape rolled his eyes and walked out, levitating the trunk into his office, Adrianne following behind it.

"Now are you're all set?" He asked. Adrianne nodded. "Very good, now I have the port key right over here," Snape motioned to a potion vial. Adrianne and Snape neared it, both with their luggage in one hand. Snape began to speak, "one, two, three."

They both grasp the vile and Adrianne felt a tug and she was lifted off the ground.

**5.**

Adrianne fell with a hard thud onto the floor of a dim room.

"Lumos," Snape said from above Adrianne. He clearly landed much more gracefully. With a few flicks of his wand, Snape had illuminated the room, and upon seeing Adrianne in an uncomfortable position on the ground, he reached his hand down to help her up.

Adrianne gratefully accepted; placing her small hand into Snape's he strongly lifted her from the ground, she then began to take in her surroundings. She stood in the great room of what seemed to be a cabin.

The walls around her were of log and even being indoors she could smell the scent of fresh summer air. The room that held her had a massive stone fireplace against one wall with dark emerald seating before it.

The rest of the walls were covered in floor to ceiling windows. Adrianne tried to look out the stunning windows that covered the walls, but the sun was down now, making it difficult to see what the outside really beheld.

Adrianne continued to look all around the room and she noticed wood beams running overtop her. This was an immaculate summer home.

"The kitchen is down the hallway, along with a den and bath. Your room and bath are the entirety of the downstairs, and mine is above this level."

Adrianne nodded, in surprise that the usually cold potion's master would own such a warm, comforting home.

"Thank you, Professor." Adrianne smiled, and then a small yawn escaped her mouth.

"I see it's time for you to sleep."

Adrianne nodded and grabbed her trunk.

Snape gave a gentle look as he cast a spell levitating her trunk, "I don't want you scratching up my stairs."

Adrianne smirked humorously as she followed Snape down a handsome set of wooden spiral stairs. At the bottom Snape set her trunk down on a stoned floor forayer, with a large wooden door and a smaller wooden door.

"The smaller door is your room, the larger one leads to a porch outdoors, although I would like you to tell me if you are going out, just for your safety."

Adrianne nodded in agreement and Snape bid her goodnight as he resided back up the stairs. Opening the door, Adrianne felt excited and then suddenly her heart soured. She looked into an elegant bedroom with vintage white furniture, and an enormous four poster bed. She'd never had a bed this big before. Pulling her trunk inside and shutting the door behind her she began to explore her new space.

Huge windows swept across the room, much like the great room upstairs. She then noticed a room to her side, pushing the door back a grin emerged on her face. An enormous bath stood before her, with more windows and nestled in a corner was a luxurious bath with vials of bubbles sitting next to it. In another corner was a rain shower, surrounded by rock privacy walls. This was nothing she had seen before.

Feeling more awake Adrianne filled the bath of warm water, poured some delicious smelling bubble bath into it and shed her clothes and dipped inside. She sunk below the water as her long dark hair absorbed the liquid. Pulling herself back over the surface she felt complete relaxation. Voldemort was gone; she never had to return to the Dursley's again. This was it, the highest her spirits had felt in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

Once the moon had sunk below the horizon, the sun began to rise and light began to shine through the sheer curtains that covered the massive windows, awaking Adrianne. She sprawled herself across her bed, her hair still smelled like the bath she had the night before.

Rising from bed, went over to the window, pulling the curtain aside, finally she could see her surroundings. More light streamed in and as her eyes adjusted to the shine she noticed she was looking out across a crystal clear body lake, with the sun rising on the other side. She looked out at the water's edge, where a beach lay right before her window. Looking more closely to her surroundings she began to notice that she was in a valley of mountains, even though it was summer, they were still tall enough to house snow. And the mountain's refection glimmered across the water making a photographer's dream.

"It's more beautiful than Hogwarts," she whispered as she then turned to get dressed.

Within minutes she was soon headed back up the stairs, and stood in awe as she observed the view from the great room, for it was even more spectacular.

"Breakfast?" A voice called from the kitchen. Adrianne turned to see Snape, even though it was summer, he still wore his school robes. Adrianne nodded and received a plate of delicious breakfast. The two then proceeded to eat together as Adrianne endlessly complimented Snape's cabin.

**2.**

After exploring her new home, Adrianne threw on her dirty, old trainers and ventured outdoors. The air smelled even fresher, but it was a hot day. Summer was certainly upon her as beads of sweat already began to form on the bridge of her nose and brow. Instinctively, she headed towards the water and kicked her shoes off. Slowly, Adrianne dipped a toe in the water, it was such a cooling sensation, but soon she was interrupted.

"Potter!"

Adrianne turned around and saw Snape on a balcony on the third floor of their home, his bedroom.

"What?" Adrianne said sassily.

"I am responsible for you this summer, and even though The Dark Lord's existence is demolished the unexpected may still occur. I would appreciate it if you let me know of your ware bouts this summer. Please, Potter."

Adrianne rolled her eyes and mumbled in agreement.

"Don't think I didn't see that, Adrianne." Snape snickered caringly as Adrianne turned back around and sank down on the bank of the water, her feet under the clear depths and the sun made her dark hair sparkle.

Then it was decided. Today was a day for swimming. She grabbed her trainers and kicked dust behind her as she ran up to the house. Yanking the large doors open she sighed as the icy cool indoor air surrounded her.

Snape was watching this made him raised an eyebrow. Adrianne gave a quick grin and bounded downstairs to her room. Hearing from the distance behind her, "What are you up to, Miss Potter?"

Rummaging through her trunk, she finally found it, her swimsuit. She'd only worn it once, during the Triwizard Tournament a couple years ago. She knew it would still fit; her lanky figure hadn't changed that much over the years. Bounding back upstairs Snape glanced over her apparel and smiled, hearing the door slam moments later.

**3.**

When Adrianne returned to the cabin she still dripping wet and she bore an entirely new skin tone, brown head to toe. Walking towards the kitchen Snape, who was reading a novel at the table, handed her a towel, which she wrapped around her body, soaking up the moisture from her glistening skin.

Sitting down next to Snape Adrianne asked, "Do you ever swim?"

Snape seemed to be reminiscing over his thoughts before he answered, "When I was younger."

"Why not anymore, Professor? You're not _that old_."

Snape smirked, "watch it, Potter."

Adrianne grinned mischievously, making Snape spurt out in deep laughter that she'd never heard him use before.

**4.**

The next morning the skies were dark. Rain drops drizzled from above onto the window of Adrianne's bedroom as she gazed hopelessly out on her once picturesque view. Today she would be indoors. Yet, nothing to fret about, it wasn't like she was stuck with the Dursleys.

She pulled on some summer muggle clothes, shorts and a shirt, that Hermione had bought her, but the air was colder today. She tossed the sweater Ron's mum had made her over top and headed downstairs.

Snape had a firing brewing in the massive stone fireplace. Adrianne sat down by him as the fire gently cracked next to her. The two engaged in some casual conversation, but Snape, who sat nearby, mainly kept his nose in a book.

**5.**

When afternoon arrived the drizzle had turned into a strong downpour. Adrianne stood by the glorious windows in the great room, looking out at the water, when she suddenly had an idea. Snape knew her well enough to know she was up to something. Raising an eyebrow he glanced up and watched her search the food cupboard, and then she took off to the door, opening it she ventured outside into the rain.

Moments later she appeared again, with damp hair, she held a few long sticks in her hands. Snape was now engrossed with wonder of what she could possibly be up to as Adrianne went off down stairs and then returned, pocketknife in hand.

"May I ask what you are _up to_, Potter?" Snape asked.

"S'mores," Adrianne answered clearly as she began to scrap the bark off of a stick.

"And what is that supposed to be?" Snape asked as he got up and went to sit by her near the fire, he'd heard the muggle word before, but couldn't recall what they were.

"Who's the teacher now?" She said as a spirited smirk dignified her lips. She pressed the skinned stick to Snape's chest and walked away from the fireplace and back to the kitchen, an astonished smile crossed Snape's face.

Once he saw the ingredients Adrianne was carrying his memory recalled what a s'more is. "Ah, I remember these now."

"You've made them before?" Adrianne asked as she poked a couple marshmallows on the skinned part of her stick and sat down on the hearth of the fire.

"I haven't actually made one before, but I'm familiar with the concept." Snape said. "I assume you have made them before."

"I haven't actually made one myself, but I've had plenty of s'mores before." Adrianne answered.

"What did your relatives cook for you when you stayed with them?" Snape said sarcastically.

Unaffected Adriane answered, "No, I just got the ones that my cousin burnt and was going to throw out."

Snape's heart sank. He didn't know many details about her life with her relatives. When she was brought to Hogwarts last summer by Dumbledore he just assumed Dumbledore was being spineless. The two sat quietly, roasting their snacks in the blazing crackles.

**6.**

Sometime later, Snape glanced over at the girl, whose eyes weren't breaking from the fire. "You alright, Potter?"

"Hmm?" Adrianne seemed to break from her trance. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Anything you'd like to share with the class?" Snape ask cleverly, but equally gently.

"Mmm… No." Adrianne shook her head.

Snape felt a nurturing quantity in himself rise from inside. He scooted across the hearth, "It's me. You know you can talk about it, or anything."

Adrianne scrunched her face in her thoughts, and then tossed her stick into the fireplace. Snape put a hand gently on her shoulder and Adriane turned and sunk her face into his chest. He felt her breathe in deeply.

"Sirius and I were going to live in the country together." She spoke softly and then pulled herself away from him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Again Snape's heart plummeted. That mutt of a godfather left quite an impression on her. And he left an even greater crack in her heart when he left.

"Potter…" He said tenderly.

Adrianne looked at Snape optimistically, "I don't mean to bother you with this. I mean, I shouldn't even feel this way. You killed Bellatrix and avenged Sirius, just like I wanted to do…"

Snape moved closer to her. His eyes fixed but heavy yet features relaxed.

"Even revenge can't heal some wounds. Nothing will ever heal the loss you feel in your heart every day." Adrianne knew Snape was once referring to how he felt and still feels about her mother, Lily. "But you just need to make the best out of the situation you are given, for if you don't, you can sometimes miss something that could be just as great." Snape paused. "You know I'm always here for you," he finished. He wrapped his arms around her as rain pounded onto the roof down to where they streaked across the windows, as an identical drop streaked down Adrianne's cheek.

**7.**

Once evening arrived Adrianne found herself alone in her room, sleepily watching the sunset go down past the mountains. Then she suddenly realized something. It was quiet. No more was rain beating down on the cabin.

Adrianne suddenly didn't feel very tired. She walked over to the window, the dark clouds had dispersed. She spun around about to head to the door, when suddenly she saw her broomstick propped up against the wall. A smile grew across Adrianne's face and she snatched it and left her room.

She stepped out of her room as a familiar request entered her head. Snape had asked, twice, for her to inform him of whenever she leaves the house. Adrianne pushed that to the back of her mind and walked out the large door near her bedroom.

Never had she been out that door before. Observing her new surroundings she saw that she was standing on a great wooden porch. She walked over the edge, "_I'll be back before Snape can even notice that I'm gone…" _With that thought she legged herself up so she was standing on the top rail. In one swift movement she had her broomstick in riding position and soon kicked off in the darkening sky.

**8.**

"_I still can't believe it. Potter, here. And this summer has been the best in years, maybe in my entire life. How could I have not seen the part of Lily in her before? The idea that she's James daughter must have completely consumed me for all those years. Adrianne… I feel so lucky to have a piece of Lily back in my life. And what I have now may be even better. But still, my heart still aches for Lily… And always will. And I'm not the only one still in mourning. That mutt was probably the best to Adrianne. I hope I'm helping her pain. She doesn't deserve to live her entire life in loss. We must be getting closer to each other though, she really opened up tonight. I hope she's okay. Maybe I should check? No, Severus, that's completely out of line."_

Snape gazed into the fire place, still thinking.

"_She did go to her room a little earlier than usual. Maybe I'll just see if she needs anything."_


	3. Chapter 3

**1.**

The cool evening hair whipped through Adrianne's hair as she sped through the skies. Towards the mountain tops she flew. The air tasted crisper and she reached her hand down and skimmed her fingers through the icy snow. Then downward she raced. Approaching the ground the air returned to normal as she smelled the fresh rain drops on the grass. Dusk had well approached her as Adrianne landed on the porch, only faintly could she even see the house in the darkness.

Turning the door knob she instantly gasped shocked to see a tall figure behind the door, arms crossed.

Severus promptly bellowed indignantly, "are trying to kill me, Potter?" Adrianne looked at him speechless, and shaken at his wrath. "I go to your room and you're gone! Without a word you had vanished! Do you know how many situations raced through my mind of what could have happened to you?"

Adrianne looked down at her feet.

"Now you will go to your room and you will stay there!" Snape shouted as he grasped the shoulder of her shirt in rage and led her there, slamming the door shut behind him.

Adrianne looked at the shut door, her bottom lip trembling. Then she sunk to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

**2.**

Snape lay in bed that night, not able to sleep. He replayed his reaction over and over in his head. Guilt swept over him, he knew how much he must have hurt her. He hadn't acted that way towards her in almost a year. Frustration filled him even more, for his reaction and still slightly for Adrianne's foolishness. Did she not realize her safety was in her hands? Although Voldemort had been put to rest, Snape still couldn't shake his worry.

**3.**

Morning finally arrived. Professor Snape looked at the clock on his bedside table; it was still hours before he normally awoke. He crawled out on bed, conjured his night clothes into his usual robes and walked down to the kitchen. He knew it was early and Adrianne wouldn't be up yet, but he still felt disappointment when he saw the empty kitchen.

Snape brewed a warm drink and sat by the fireplace, reminiscing about the moment they shared on the hearth the night before. He hoped that he hasn't destroyed any chance at getting close to her. Snape longed for her to think of him as her guardian. He felt like that was impossible now.

**4.**

Sun streamed through Adrianne's bedroom's curtains. Her eyes peaked open. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, remembering what happened the night before. She didn't want to see Snape yet. Last night she knew she was breaking one of his "rules." Yet, she still didn't realize why he instilled those rules. She was almost the age of an adult wizard. Adrianne flung herself back into her pillow. Not ready to face reality yet.

**5.**

The clock struck noon, then one, then two. As the third hour approached Snape started to get concerned. He'd known, since he first began watching Adrianne, that she was a hungry girl. It wasn't often that she'd pass up a meal. It was obvious she cherished food. It was one thing Snape noticed she had in common with her friend, Ron Weasley. Snape had never told her, but he would pay attention to her in the castle while she was growing up. Even when they still loathed each other, he still found himself noticing her more than any other student. Many times when he was walking about the castle he constantly found her and Ron either in the Great Hall, or off somewhere with a snack they got from a house elf. Snape smiled at the memory.

**6.**

Adrianne rolled over on her bed, her long dark hair gracing its way over the bed sheets after her. She read her clock, half past two. Her stomach gurgled. Now it felt like her typical summer with the Dursleys. Entangled in her stubbornness, she refused to go upstairs still. She didn't even want to look at Snape. Adrianne got up and walked to the window, the sun was shining brightly on the cool, inviting water. How she wanted to venture outside.

**7.**

_**Ding, ding, ding…**_

Snape now heard the clock strike three.

"_Stubborn Potter_," he thought to himself. "_I know she must be ravished. I've never seen her go this long without food. Maybe I'll bring her something… Hmm, that's a brilliant idea. It can be like a peace offering."_

Going to the kitchen Snape quickly conjured a plate of one of Adrianne's favorite meals, pancakes. And not just regular pancakes, a stack of big fluffy tan ones, with whipped cream, candy and cherries on top, then topped off with raspberry syrup and chocolate syrup, which dripped down the pancakes like lava from a volcano.

**8.**

Taking a deep breath Snape knocked on her bedroom door. No reply. He wasn't surprised. "Potter, I'm coming inside."

Stomach gurgled in hunger; Adrianne sat up in bed as her door slowly opened.

"Potter…" Snape said calmly, noticing Adrianne's eyes widen as they went directly to the plate.

Adrianne refocused her mind away from the food, "Snape," she sneered, her arms crossed.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said as he walked over to the bedside and placed the plate on the night stand.

"Eh, whatever," she smirked as she spun her head away from his direction. Adrianne wasn't going to give in easily this time.

"I didn't mean to get angry with you." Snape said, sounding a little curt.

Adrianne whipped her head around, her hair spun with it, "it wasn't even _that _big of deal. I have more freedom at school than here. I don't see why I even have to tell you where I go!" She exclaimed, anger starting to fill her voice.

"Do you have to argue with everything I say, Potter?" he asked.

Adrianne squinted her eyes, sick of feeling trapped. If she wanted a superior commander around her, she would have just gone to her relatives. "Maybe I do."

"Really, Miss Potter?" Snape looked at her; old familiar feelings were arising between them. They were quickly changing back to how they once were towards each other in the past. Snape forgot what it felt like to argue with Adrianne.

She glared at him and nodded her head. Snape looked into her unforgiving eyes, Lily's eyes. Seeing those eyes so heated instantly reminded him of his worst memory. He felt his heart weaken as he remembered the hurt and anger Lily had to him those many years ago. Snape was repeating history.

"Anything other _rules_ you want me to follow? Hmm… you… you _greasy git_." Adrianne stammered.

A pit sunk in Snape's stomach. He began to take notice to her tasseled dark hair, James hair. Snape took a deep breath and opened his mouth again, wanting to yell. But he stopped himself. She wasn't Lily, nor was she James. No matter what she did that reminded him of his past with her parents, she was an entirely different person. A person that Snape wanted to be his, to love and protect the way her parents would have.

"Come here, Adrianne," he said, motioning for her to come closer to him as sat upon the bed. She didn't move an inch, Snape wasn't surprised. He looked at her for a few moments, feeling the heat from her green eyes upon him.

He then reached over to the bedside table and picked up the plate, Adrianne could smell the warm, sweet aroma. Snape beckoned the plate towards her, raising an eyebrow. Adrianne rolled her eyes and glanced away, uninterested.

"Sure?" He added as he picked up the fork. Adrianne said nothing. And then Snape surprised her, he sliced through the many layers and soon held a forkful. Glancing over her shoulder, Adrianne peaked at this. Noticing, Snape put the food into his mouth.

"_How can she actually like this? This is absolutely foul. All I can taste is sugar._"

Snape tried to not show his face of disgust, but it was hopeless. Watching him, the corners of Adrianne's mouth began to turn up, which rapidly turned into a smile that she immediately began to hide. Snape's heart lightened seeing her smile again and her eyes soften.

Kindly he spoke, "don't try and hide it, Potter. I know you're famished." He held the plate and his fork out to her. With that Adrianne snatched it from him. In seconds she had a forkful which she shoved, gratefully into her mouth, although her reaction wasn't at all similar to Snape's. Her relief and gratitude were visibly shown.

"You can't hide much from me…" Snape snickered as Adrianne swiped a forkful of whipped cream. Ignoring him she piled in the food. Snape observed how quickly she really could eat. He smiled at her uniqueness. Being a head of house at Hogwarts, he often was faced with the opposite situation with his Slytherin girls.

The fork then clattered upon the empty plate and Adrianne sank into back into the pillows on her bed, relaxed now that her stomach was filled. Snape leaned back more on her guest bed. They both lay in silence momentarily.

"I only want to make sure you're safe." Snape sighed quietly.

"Yeah, I know that."

Neither said anything else as Adrianne became distracted. The heat of the day was now pouring through her window. How beautiful and inviting outside looked. She watched out longingly, until her sugar rush began to kick in. "Want to swim?" She asked casually, sitting up in bed.

"Excuse me, Potter?" Snape said surprised at the request.

Then the most mischievous grin displaced itself on her lips. "Come on and join me, Professor."

"You don't have to stay in long," Adrianne countered. "Come on. When was the last time you actually did something fun? _Please_?" She spoke softly and full of desire.

Snape knew he was in trouble when Adrianne used that soft tone of hers. Every time it made his heart melt with the warmth he felt for her. It never took Adrianne much to convince him of anything.

Snape arose from the bed, "alright, Potter, the porch in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

**1.**

The breeze that filtered through Adrianne's hair was still warm on this hot and heavy day. The door next to her opened and Snape appeared. Adrianne, felt a second of insecurity, not used to seeing her professor in nothing but black swimming trunks, but it quickly passed.

"Ready?" She asked.

Snape's reply was a roll of his eyes as they walked down the porch steps onto the grass. The two walked together to the water's edge. Sweat was beginning to form on Adrianne's nose and she dashed to the water and into it, swimming deeper and further into its cool depths. Snape watched on but he didn't join her; he conjured a beach umbrella and a lounge chair, he relaxed as he sunk into it

Snape closed his eyes as her felt the warmth surround his skin. He re-opened them and looked out across the water, seeing Adrianne's head dunk under the water again. He glanced across his land, not able to recall the last time he'd spent a summer day amongst his scenery, his pale skin color was the proof of that. These sizzling days used to leave him feeling dry and impassive, but now that wasn't the situation. He was blissful; shutting his eyes again he quickly dosed off.

**2.**

Snape felt water dripping onto his forearm. He opened an eye and peered at her. Adrianne, it seemed, she wouldn't allow him to rest below the sun. Snape turned his face abruptly and looked upon Adrianne, her long hair dripping on his arm.

"Tell me, Miss Potter, why can't you let me sleep for a while?" Snape sighed, although he didn't mean mind it; in actuality he enjoyed every bit of her pestering behavior. He would rather have her niggling him every minute than spend another dreary summer alone.

"You're not swimming." She said defiantly.

"Good observation," Snape groaned as he close his eyes again.

Adrianne let out an angry huff of air as she ran her fingers through her hair, when she suddenly got an idea. She took a step closer to Snape's body. She wrapped her hair into a long ponytail and held it over his bare chest. Then in one slick movement she twisted her tresses, releasing the water onto his pale skin.

"Potter!" Snape's eyed opened as he looked at her mischievous face.

"What?" She said innocently.

The corners of Snape's mouth went up into a smirk as he said, "maybe later."

Exasperated, she spun her body around, her hair spraying Snape again and she bounded towards the water, taking a deep breath and diving below. Snape watched her with wonder, waiting to see her head dunk back up. But it didn't.

Snape had a quick flashback of the worry he felt a few years ago when she competed in the Triwizard Tournament and dove under the water at Hogwarts before him once before. She still hadn't reproached the surface, Snape's heart started to beat faster and he stood up. He looked further to the sides of the water, but could see nothing.

Dashing to the edge of the water, Snape worriedly did waste any time diving into the cool depths. How bizarre it felt for Snape to be surrounded in water, he hadn't been swimming long since his childhood. Under the water he opened his eyes to see around him, he saw nothing but dark clouds. Snape soon felt a pounding in his chest; he was already at his underwater limit. His head bobbed back up on the surface.

"Adrianne!"

Then he felt it, something grabbed hold of his ankle and pulled him downward, it wasn't a strong force, but it did tug his chin below the surface. Then he saw bubbles surface, following the bubbles a head of dark hair and green eyes emerged, followed by a mouth that sprayed water at him as it surfaced.

"Potter!" Snape gasped, feeling his heart relax once again, he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her close to his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Professor, you've really got to learn how to relax," she said as she pushed herself off of his chest, took another deep breath, and dove back under the water, Snape followed her this time.

**3.**

The pair stood on the porch drying themselves off after their long day in the sun. Snape moved his towel around his torso and arms, the day's sun was already leaving its color upon his skin. When suddenly they heard a noise, making Adrianne jump.

_**Thud…**_

Adrianne looked at Snape, wondering what it was. Snape smirked, conjured his swimming trunks into his usual robes and went inside the cabin, Adrianne quickly followed. Although Snape already knew what the sound was, he moved quickly into the great room, where Neville Longbottom stood in the fireplace.

Adrianne turned towards Snape, looking as excited as she used to before her Quidditch matches. "What? Neville is here?"

Snape nodded and his smirk broadened as he replied, "yes, I thought you might enjoy some company, other than myself for the evening."

A beam stretched across her face as she looked from Snape back to Neville. Neville looked at Adrianne joyfully and then turned to Professor Snape, and felt a shiver down his back. "Having a nice summer, Professor?" Neville said nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom. Now if you will excuse me, it will be light out for a few more hours and I have some things to tend to," Snape said as he turned to leave the room. Then he stopped and smirked smugly and added, "Longbottom, stay out of her bedroom," before going upstairs to his quarters. Adrianne rolled her eyes at this, not knowing Snape saw her.

"I can't believe you're here!" Adrianne exclaimed, and as soon as Snape was out of sight Neville cupped the sides of her face in his hands, kissed her.

"Neither can I," Neville finally said as they pulled apart. "Snape send me an owl last night asking if I could visit."

Adrianne smiled thinking how Snape is always full of surprises. "Neville, you've got to see outside. It's more beautiful than Hogwarts."


	5. Chapter 5

**1.**

Snape looked out of his bedroom window, watching Adrianne and Neville float in the water in the dusk. Gazing upon them, Snape observed as Neville swam closer to her and wrapper his arms around her in a kiss. A fire of protectiveness burned within Snape as he saw Neville grasp his hands around her. Snape had seen then together at school, but not like this. He wondered to himself if McGonagall ever caught them this way in their common room before.

**2.**

Night approached, Snape could only faintly see them. Luckily, the month was coming to an end and the full moon illuminated the night sky. He saw the two leave the water and sit by its edge. Snape watched as Neville grabbed his cloak and covered Adrianne with it, and then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close into another kiss. Meanwhile, Snape groaned in disgust.

**3.**

It seemed like forever, although it was only a few hours before Snape then saw them emerge back indoors. With a sweep of his cloak Snape billowed back down the stairs onto the main level as the couple pushed the door open and reentered the cabin.

"Finally had enough of each other?" Snape smirked at them.

"Snape!" Adrianne groaned in frustration at his protectiveness. Snape felt a pinch of hurt at her exclaimed remark. Not so much for what she said, but for how she said it, and for the realization that came along with it. As much as Snape wanted Adrianne to be his to love and care for, she wasn't a child. She was the age where now she wanted a mate more than a guardian.

Yet, then Adrianne interrupted his thoughts, "and no, we're making a bonfire."

Snape raised an eyebrow at them, making Neville cower. "If that's alright with you, Professor," Neville added apprehensively.

"Yes, yes. Sounds divine," Snape said softly, clearly distracted by his thoughts. Adrianne raised her brow, similar to how Snape had done to her so many times before. Normally, Snape would beam at this imitation, but with his sudden epiphany he did not. Snape, simply, turned and went into the kitchen to make tea. Neville turned to go back outdoors, but Adrianne stayed in her spot starring at Snape, who had his back to her now.

"Coming?" Neville asked quietly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, Neville."

**4.**

Adrianne laughed at something Neville said, shifting her gaze from Neville back to the house again.

"You alright, Adrianne?" Neville asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course, Neville," she said give a sincere smile, although she was still pondering what was on Snape's mind earlier.

The two gazed into a campfire again.

"This feels really nice," she commented after a while, and she meant it. Everything felt so cozy and relaxing.

Neville nodded in agreement; pulling Adrianne close to him he kissed her forehead. She smiled, reminding her of what Snape does when he shows his affection.

"Oh my days, is that the time? Half past midnight?" Neville said glancing at his wristwatch. "Gram's going to be wondering about me. I best be off."

**5.**

Upon returning to the great room, they noticed it was empty. Neville commented on how Snape must have gone to bed, Adrianne verbally agreed. Neville then asked for Adrianne to give Snape his thanks for the invitation to his summer home. Adriane promised she would and with that Neville kissed her goodbye and grabbed a fistful of powder from the mantle. He then smiled, and was off in a blast of green smoke.

Adrianne stood in the great room, wondering if Snape truly had gone to sleep. It was unusual for him to sleep before wishing her goodnight, or at least telling her he was off to bed. Adrianne countered that Neville did want her to give Snape his thanks. That was good enough for her. She set off for the stairs to Snape's bedroom area.

_**Knock, knock, knock…**_

There was no answer to Adrianne's knocks upon the door. She wondered what was going on. If Snape was asleep the sound would have awoken him and he would have been at the door in an instant.

"Snape? Professor Snape?"

No response.

"I'm coming inside, sir." She said respectfully as she opened the door, finding that she was gazing into another elegant bedroom, possibly more handsome than hers. Yet, it was empty, or so she thought. A breeze of night air filled the room and flowed through her hair, she look and saw a pair of French doors, one partially opened. Instantly, she knew those must lead to Snape's upper balcony. Walking over to the door she pulled it open, seeing Snape standing, looking over the rail.

"Professor?" Snape turned slightly and motioned for her to come closer. She stood next to him, looking out at the moonlight land. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Potter, just thinking," Snape said causally.

That wasn't a good enough answer for someone like Adrianne, "about what?" She pried curiously.

Snape looked off into the moon and smiled, "just how much you've grown."

"Oh? That's it?" Adriane said disappointed.

Snape smiled at this, she maybe of the legal adult age in a couple months, but sometimes she still didn't act like it.

"Potter…" Snape sighed, and then he turned to look at her, "Adrianne, you mean the world to me."

"As do you, Professor," she replied serenely.

"No, I mean it, Potter." Snape now turned his entire body towards her. "I feel so much regret and guilt for the fact that it took us this long to build a relationship, for all the years of torment I put you through."

"You can't say I didn't provoke it." Adrianne snickered.

Snape smiled momentarily, but then got more serious, "yes, but still; now it's too late."

"Huh?" Adrianne said, scrunching her face in confusion.

"You really are 'the-chosen-one,' Adrianne," Snape smirked, looking back over his scenery.

"Hey!" Adrianne exclaimed as she gave a friendly nudge against him. "But what do you mean, it's too late?"

"You're almost seventeen. After this year at Hogwarts you'll be off for your profession. You'll be off beginning a family." Snape raised an eyebrow, "with a Mister Longbottom," he added. "You are in no need of any kind of guardian anymore. _Not that I was ever your guardian." _Snape finished quickly.

Adrianne now understood the issue seamlessly. "Professor Snape?" He turned to face her. "I think Sirius would even agree with me on this, you've been par none the most dependable person in my life during the past year. And I would be honored to call you my guardian. Honored," with that she reached for Snape's hand and smiled at him.

Snape beamed, thinking she always could melt his heart. And he pulled her into his chest; she wrapped her arms around him, he kissed on top of her head. The two gazed out into the night, watching the stars and fireflies as Snape humorously wondered to himself, "_I wonder if anyone will recognize me this fall with a tan…"_

The End.


End file.
